Rwendia
Rwendia '''(Formally ''Rwendia-Hashding'') is the a boisterous city located on the very tip of the Oppidan peninsula. About Population Rwendia has a population of about 20,000. The racial breakdown follows: * 75% Human * 7% Elf * 6% Dwarf * 6% Half Elf * 3% Half Orc * 2% Gnome * 1% Halfling Militia Rwendia has several tiers of soldiers, which can be classified by 'levels'. * Over two hundred 'level-0' men at arms. * About sixty 'level 1' fighters * About twenty-five 'level 2' fighters * About twelve 'level 3' fighters * Five 'level 4' fighters, also known as "The Peacekeepers" * Three 'level 5' fighters, also called Lieutenants. * Two 'level 6' fighters, also called "Gemcutters" * And one captain of the guard. Grumgog Darastrixas and Duke Haermmond III have both been captains. History The Snake Pit Attacks In 691 PR, an underground thief movement known as 'The Snake Pit' attempted to throw a coup after being encouraged by the Archmage of the city, Kleckless Racoba. Racoba supplied the thieves with more powerful weapons, and in return they showed him how to navigate the sewer system under the city. After sneaking on to Hashding island, they laid seige to the Duke's manor for 3 days. To keep guards busy, they blew out both of Rwendia's internal bridges. The thieves stole many of the cities finest valuables before being stopped by Sick of this Shit. Duke Haermmond surived the attack and focused the town militia on internal affairs to scout out any other possible uprisings. It was this shift in priority that led to the city to be ambushed on a month later. The Siege of Rwendia In 691 PR, a faction of Dragonborn calling themselves "The Keeper of the Teeth" attacked the city of Rwendia looking to access the dragons of Kiston. Taking the opportunity to attack when defenses were focused inward, the group was made of over 30 elite dragonborn warriors as well as hundreds of orcs, cultists, wolves, rust monsters, and even a couple of gnolls. They believed the city was in possession of a clairvoyant artifact called the "Octordom Sphere" that belonged to the dragons, but were disappointed to find out after sacking the city that the artifact was a scam, functioning much like a magic 8-ball. The Keeper of the Teeth would recruit Istan and Reelo Darastrixas, and later go on to join with the formal Cult of the Dragon, with Reelo's son being present at Tiamat's actual resurrection. It was during this skirmish that then ruler of Rwendia Duke Haermmond II was killed brutally by the dragonborns, and succeeded by his son, the mighty Warrior Duke Haermmond III. After the terrorist forces fled the city, Duke Haermmond immediately devised a plan to help pay for all of the repair damage, as well as boost morale for Rwendia citizens. His plans for a new golden age meant faking Oppidan's biggest and most profitable tourist trap. For his first step, he sent everyone (except for his inner circle of militia, and a group of trained contracted wizards) to the nearby Holtston as part of a city Quarantine. Tourist Trap and Dragonscale Virus After opening up from the quarantine, the Duke's plan went into full effect. Manufacturing of trinkets, souvenirs, and and gas masks immediately began, and as people were ferried back to their homes, they were informed of the dragonscale virus. They were told that through slow exposure, they would not need to wear gas masks, but they were temporarily given gas masks for the first month. Only two wizards at the guild knew of the secret, and would create occasional fog clouds through the city to keep the rumors fueled. In actuality, the gas that was fumed through the city contained a mild hallucination effect, causing the affected to believe themselves to be a dragonborn, as well as putting them under the effects of fear and exhaustion. Even a simple cloth mask was enough to keep the gas from effecting anyone outdoors. The city also worked on a narrative that framed former captain of the guard Grumgog Darastrixas as a traitor who brought the dragonborn into the city. The story, the disease, and the marketing was a major success, bringing Rwendia into an era of prosperity as tourists not just from Oppidan, but from around the world flocked to see the remnants of the draconic siege. As part of the act, visitors were not allowed to show skin outdoors, and to keep things local, all money needed to be exchanged for local Rwendian coin at a 15% tax rate. Dragonborn also were obviously banned. The Oppidan War About ]] Specialities In Oppidan, Rwendia is considered to have the best * Boat Tours * Armors * Woodworking * Fabrics * Taverns and Alcohol * Antidotes and Healing * Map Making * Portal Magic Places of Interest * Rwendian Wizard's Guild ** Originally run by Kleckless Racoba before his attack on the city's capital, the wizarding school of Rwendia was later taken over by Zadonna Ruega de Cadonnia, a witch who always works a way to get flashy with her magic. * Mikhail's Jeweling * Rwendia Orphanage * Draconic Museum * Rwendia Hospital * Rwendia Fighter's Club ** Founded by the Duke's family, specializing in training the wealthy to fight. Taverns * The Circled Star Tavern ** Run entirely by ashady family of dwarves * The Night House ** Popular brothel who is rumored to rob its patrons in the night. * The Ghost House ** Formerly the site of the Snake Pit clan, later burned to the ground in 691 PR and converted to a tavern in 695. * The Wine Dragon ** Famous for having a "Wymling" in the back room for those willing to pay to see. Actually just a drake. * The Dragon's Lair ** Notoriously racist against orc kind. * The Dancing Wolf Trivia * Rwendia and many of its points of interest were drawn from Dragon Magazine #80, where the city originally appeared as '''Barnacus: City in Peril. Category:Pteris